


(not) a matter of opportunity

by zarahjoyce



Series: only a matter of [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, look Sansa just wants to make a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Margaery starts giggling. "You're kidding, right?""What?""You-- you don't know who that man is?""Said his name is Jon or something." Sansa shrugs."Yes, Jonor something." Margaery looks like she wanted to shake her. "JonSnow,to be exact - aka reclusive actor,billionaire bachelorJon Snow?"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: only a matter of [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740979
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	(not) a matter of opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Entry to the Jonsa DrabbleFest for May 2020 Day 7: Free Day.

She sets a breakfast plate before him and says, "Enjoy your meal."  
  
The smile that graces his face-- "I always do."  
  
And Sansa leaves him to finish her meal in the kitchen.  
  
She chews on her sandwich, busy making calculations. Her bed and breakfast hasn't seen its busiest these past months - she gets three, four rooms rented weekly, tops - so if this trend continues, to keep her business afloat she may need to scout for a loan - _again_ \- and talk to the bank for approval - _again._  
  
Collateral, though. She needs a collateral - and she's all out of everything _except_ the very land her house is on.  
  
Sansa sighs.   
  
This whole venture wouldn't be difficult had she been not doing it _alone_.  
  
Except that's not possible, with her family long _dead--_   
  
Someone knocks on her kitchen door, startling her.   
  
"Sorry." To his credit he _does_ look apologetic. "I'm done with my meal and I wanted to return the plate--"  
  
Sansa goes to her feet. "You should've just left it on the table--"  
  
"It's fine," he says - except instead of handing her the plate, he goes to her sink - and _washes it himself._  
  
"Oh, no, _please--"  
_  
He angles his body so that his back is _completely_ blocking her.   
  
She crosses her arms. "Look, your lodging includes _services_ and--"  
  
"I'm _very_ pleased with mine," he says, drying his hands on the towel nearby. "Though I thought you might need assistance since you seem to be doing _everything_ yourself."  
_  
I am,_ she wants to say.  
  
Except that's a _very_ dangerous admission to a _stranger_. "I _have_ help," she replies. "My um... _husband's_ coming back in a few days."  
  
He nods. "Well, until he returns, I can offer you help around the house."  
  
She nearly goggles at him. "Sir--"  
  
"Jon." He smiles.  
  
_"Sir--"_ she insists.  
  
"Although I... don't have tools I can use." He heads towards the entrance, just as the bell out front chimes - signalling the arrival of _someone._ "I'll be back."  
  
_"Sir--"_ Sansa follows him out. "Wait--"  
  
"Hey, San--" her friend Margaery greets - except she pauses in her step _just as soon as_ she catches sight of her guest.  
  
She barely pays her attention. "I _said--"_  
  
Too late.   
  
He was _gone_.  
  
Sansa sighs.   
  
Margaery asks, "What's going on?"  
  
She crosses her arms. "Said he wanted to 'help around the house,'" she says, getting annoyed now. "Except he'll probably want to have his payment waived in exchange for it. _God."_ She can't afford a _freeloader!_ Not now. Not when--  
  
Margaery starts giggling. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You-- you don't know who that man is?"  
  
"Said his name is Jon or something." Sansa shrugs.  
  
"Yes, Jon _or something._ " Margaery looks like she wanted to shake her. "Jon _Snow_ , to be exact - aka reclusive actor, _billionaire bachelor_ Jon Snow?"  
  
Sansa snaps, "I don't care! As long as he doesn't make himself a nuisance _and_ he pays for his stay here."  
  
A guest _is a guest_.  
  
And as long as he's not a freeloader, she'll tolerate him.


End file.
